MY SHOW!
by angel of darkness flame
Summary: Just a little funnie fic that i wrote, please enjoy and the rating is so high for some adult jokes


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that come on my show! Except for Jaime because I have her whipped hehe (inside joke) but any ways, yes I own none of them and I did not steal this idea from anyone it was my own thing I have thought up.  
  
A/N:  
  
Me (Angel of Darkness Flame): I became very bored a decided to create a wonderful TV show, with my co-host—  
  
Rootbeer DJ (Sarah): ME!  
  
Me: In this show we will be playing random games with the characters from Inuyasha and possibly if the show goes on other anime characters, but for now just Inuyasha.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Show One: Spin the Bottle!  
  
Rootbeer DJ: For our first guest we have Miroku!  
  
Miroku walks out from the back room and notices all the girls in the audience with "Miroku I love you" signs  
  
Miroku: Hello ladies! Wow at first I thought I was going to be killed seeing as how I was girl gazing then there was a bag over my head. I don't remember much from there, I blacked out. Where am I again?  
  
Me: Why your on my show of course!  
  
Miroku: And you are?  
  
Me: Me, duh?!  
  
Miroku: All I know is this is pretty girl sanctuary for me… who out there will bear my—  
  
Rootbeer DJ: You such a playa. (A/N: that's actually what she told me to put and there is no type-o and no she is not black)  
  
Me: Okay, this is not, "Set Miroku up with a chick that he can screw," this is also not, "Let's be Black Corner," this is "My Show," and we're gonna play a few games. But first lets bring out our next guest: Sango!  
  
Miroku: Sango, eh? I'm starting to like this show :-D  
  
Sango: Where am I?  
  
Me: My Show, so on with My Show!  
  
Sango: Why am I here?  
  
Me: Because I said, now on with My—  
  
Sango: And who are you?  
  
Me: mad Don't make me make you go home!  
  
Sango: At least I wouldn't have to ask strange people questions about where I am and why I'm here and who they are—  
  
Rootbeer DJ: So, Miroku, when's the last time you had a bath?  
  
Miroku: Huh? This morning, why? Do I stink? smells himself  
  
Rootbeer DJ: No, just a habit to ask.  
  
Miroku: How did that come about?  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Oh, just something I ask.  
  
Miroku: looks back at Sango and Me fighting Shouldn't we stop them?  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Huh? turns attention to the two fighting in the back Oh, yea sure uh, turns to audience We'll be back after this commercial brake  
  
Intermission  
  
Announcer over the speakers "This show is sponsored by: Wal-Mart, for all your shopping needs! Because we can roll down prices but still be expensive!"  
  
Inter. Ended  
  
Me: Stupid bit— looks at Camera Man Is that thing on?  
  
Camera Man: Uh, yeah.  
  
Me: Oh… you stupid bit—  
  
Rootbeer DJ: ANY WAYS! directs camera's attention away from the still bickering Sango and Me Welcome back to our show—  
  
Me: takes eyes off of Sango MY SHOW!  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Right, her show. Now for our favorite game!  
  
Miroku: What's that?  
  
Rootbeer DJ: SPIN THE BOTTEL!  
  
Miroku: Oh goody! Do we get to pick an audience member, because if we can I've had my eye on the lovely lady in the white shirt, third row up fourth seat to the right.  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Nope, sorry no audience members for today.  
  
Audience "Awwwwwwws…"  
  
Miroku: sighs You girls sure don't like to involve the crowd do you?  
  
Me: We will when I want.  
  
Sango: So, who's playing?  
  
Me: You and Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Really?  
  
Sango: And who else?  
  
Rootbeer DJ & Me: Um… you and Miroku :-)  
  
Sango: -.- What? twitch twitch  
  
Miroku: This should be fun :-D  
  
Sango: I know you two are kidding, right?  
  
Rootbeer DJ: turns to Me and whispers Are we kidding?  
  
Me: No, whispers back its right here in the script see pulls out script Miroku and Sango come out. Sango is thrilled to see, oh wait that didn't go as well as I hoped, but wait, right here scans the papers OH! Here, Sango and Miroku are told they will play spin the bottle with each other, Miroku is cheery and Sango becomes discombobulated.  
  
Rootbeer DJ: That's a funny word.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Discombobulated.  
  
Me: I know, isn't it funny?  
  
Sango and Miroku walk up to Rootbeer DJ and Me  
  
Miroku: Shouldn't you two be over there making Sango and me play spin the bottle in front of a bunch of cute girls so they can see what a good kisser I am?  
  
Sango: Excuse me?  
  
Me: Yes, I am Me but I don't need to be excused, and yes that is what we should be doing. Rootbeer!  
  
Rootbeer DJ: What do you want?  
  
Me: Get the bottle!  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Okay! pulls out a giant bottle from the back room and lugs it over to the middle of the stage where a nice ring of pillows has been conveniently placed Here's the bottle!  
  
Miroku: That's a big bottle… are you sure we cant pick an audience member because the chick there with the big—  
  
Sango: I'm leaving.  
  
Me: No, your not.  
  
Sango: Yes I am.  
  
Me: JUST BE GLAD I'M NOT MAKING YOU PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE WITH SESSHOMARU!  
  
all the girls in the audience start squealing at Sesshomaru's name being said  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Calm down, he's not coming 'til later.  
  
girls all squeal again  
  
Me: Tiny!! Stop Sango from leaving!  
  
Big Black Bouncer dude walks out on the stage, picks up Sango and makes her sit in the ring of pillows  
  
Tiny: deep deep voice Stay.  
  
Sango: What am I a dog?  
  
Me: Sure  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Quick, Miroku, go sit across from Sango and play!  
  
Miroku runs over to the circle of pillows and sits across from Sango  
  
Sango: Monk, if you get near me you will die!  
  
Miroku spins the bottle as Sango goes to get her boomerang  
  
Rootbeer DJ: sitting in one of the chairs Popcorn?  
  
Me: Oh, please.  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Hehe… discombobulated.  
  
Miroku pushes Sango down to the ground before she can reach her weapon and kisses her  
  
Me: Cover your little virgin eyes puts hand over Rootbeer DJ's eyes  
  
Rootbeer DJ: -.- I'm the one with a boyfriend…  
  
Me: Shut-up.  
  
Miroku gets off Sango and Sango slaps him  
  
Sango: BAKA!  
  
Miroku: It was worth the pain. smiles and rubs his cheek which is now printed with Sango's hand  
  
Me: FAMOUS QUOTE! Check it off the list girls  
  
all the girls in the audience (and Rootbeer DJ) pulls out a little tablet and checks off the quote  
  
Sango storms off the stage and Miroku chases after her  
  
Rootbeer DJ: whispers to crowd Unknown to Sango and Miroku, the two of them have just walked into a "bondage" shop O.o I wonder how that will end up.  
  
Me: We won't see them for the rest of the show.  
  
Rootbeer DJ: You think so?  
  
Me: I know so… see its here in the script  
  
Rootbeer DJ: o.o You spent way to much time thinking of this didn't you?  
  
Me: Me? No, no. :) shakes hands  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Next guest?  
  
Me: Of course! The next guest to my lovely show while our last two guest, Sango and Miroku spend a long time in the "bondage" shop, is—  
  
Rootbeer DJ: INTERMISSION!  
  
Intermission  
  
Announcer over the speakers "This show is sponsored by: Wal-Mart, for all your shopping needs! Because we can roll down prices but still be expensive!"  
  
Inter. Ended  
  
Me: I love Wally World… but I love our next guest more!  
  
all the girls in the audience lean forward  
  
Me: What?  
  
Audience Member: Who's the guest?  
  
Me: You wanna know?  
  
Audience Member: Yes!  
  
Rootbeer DJ: You REALLY wanna know?  
  
Audience all together: YES!  
  
Me: Okay, its Koga!  
  
Koga walks out onto the stage  
  
Girl runs out onto the stage from Audience: I don't think so you two! He's mine! grabs Koga and runs with him  
  
Rootbeer DJ & Me: JAIME! WAIT! DON'T TAKE OUR GUEST!  
  
Jaime stops  
  
Jaime: I'm not Jaime! I'm a super hero… The Pope!/ Elvis.  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Elvis, why are you taking Koga away.  
  
The Pope/Elvis: Because you let me read the script and its torture to invite me and make him play spin the bottle with Kagome—  
  
Koga: My woman?  
  
The Pope/Elvis: She's not your woman I am—  
  
Koga: But—  
  
The Pope/Elvis: throws an evil look Be quite.  
  
Koga: Okay  
  
Me: Okay I see your point… I'll just end the show here then.  
  
Rootbeer DJ: No! We have to bring out Sesshomaru…  
  
Me: Okay, Sesshomaru! Woo-hoo! Come out here!  
  
Sesshomaru walks out onto the stage and every girl in the room either faints or is standing up going crazy!  
  
Sesshomaru: Hmph… stupid humans.  
  
Rootbeer DJ: FAMOUS QUOTE!  
  
everyone pulls out the tablet like last time  
  
Me: appears next to Sesshomaru Hello :-D  
  
Sesshomaru raises an eye brow …  
  
Me: How are you?  
  
Sesshomaru: What are you?  
  
Me: … I love you…  
  
Sesshomaru takes a step away Good bye.  
  
Me: No don't leave!  
  
chaises Sesshomaru around the stage and out of the studio as the camera follows  
  
Rootbeer DJ: And that concludes Show Number One of um… the show yea bye now! Go away! Its all done! … I wonder where those two got to… and Jaime and Koga notices Jaime and Koga going into the "bondage" shop Miroku and Sango left in earlier O.O uh…  
  
END  
  
A/N:  
  
Me: That was funny, wasn't it?  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Yea  
  
Me: I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Rootbeer DJ: Who were you talkin to?  
  
Me: Pulls out Sesshomaru wrapped in guard tape Him :-D  
  
Rootbeer DJ: o.O


End file.
